Problem: Tiffany did 43 squats in the morning. Umaima did 23 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Umaima do than Tiffany?
Answer: Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Umaima's squats. The difference is $43 - 23$ squats. $43 - 23 = 20$.